Sagitario
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: ¿Puede una constelación en el cielo cambiarte por dentro? Por supuesto que sí, lo que comenzó por simple curiosidad termino siendo una constelación dibujada en el cielo y otra más importante grabada en su corazón. Segunda parte de Constelación.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Siempre sueño con que Himaruya-Sama me venda los derechos del UsUk XDDD_

 _ **Summari:**_ _¿Una constelación es capaz de cambiarte? Por supuesto que sí, lo que comenzó por simple curiosidad termino siendo una constelación dibujada en el cielo y otra más importante grabada en su corazón. Segunda parte de Constelación._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Pues esto es la segunda parte de otra historia, lean "Constelación" y luego vuelvan acá._

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _El inevitable… Valeeeeeeee XDDD_

 _¿Se acuerdan de "Constelación"? ¿La leyeron siquiera? En fin, esta podría ser su "segunda parte", no estoy muy segura, es decir sí, pertenece a constelación pero es más bien un nuevo enfoque que una continuación en sí… No sé cómo explicarlo, mejor lean y de ahí juzguen ustedes. Aunque si hay un "después de"_

 _Traté de hacerlo de manera que no fuera necesario leer la otra historia, ya saben, ando probando cosas nuevas por acá XDDD_

 _Y como esta historia era desde el inicio por y para Alma es justo que esta segunda parte también lo sea._

 _ **Alma:**_

" _Me rindo, nunca te atraparé en eso de los 5 minutos XDD_

 _Pero igual seguiré dedicándote cosas acá porque te las mereces y esta es solo una de muchas más"_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Sagitario ~*~**_

—Es mi constelación favorita…— Alfred me miró con sorpresa y me dio una sonrisa, ya lo sabe.

.

.

¿Puede una constelación en el cielo cambiarte por dentro?

Esta es mi historia, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y estudio en un colegio privado, sí adivinaste, ese tipo de colegio en el que los únicos capaces de entrar son los hijos de políticos, empresarios, de famosos y por supuesto, uno que otro genio becado.

¿Por qué estoy ahí?

Por nada en particular, no, no soy un genio becado, si es lo que piensas, diría más bien que soy uno de esos niños ricos.

Esos chicos a los que sus padres les pagan las mejores escuelas con la esperanza de que busquen su propio camino al éxito, pero ellos en lugar de hacer algo bien se la pasan de bar en bar usando las tarjetas de crédito de sus padres.

En mi caso estoy ahí por una razón muy específica, mantengo un buen promedio por esa razón también, supongo que no lo adivinarías aunque lo intentaras así que te lo diré, una palabra. Arquería.

Sí mantengo un buen promedio es solo porque me apasiona la arquería más que nada en el mundo y no me arriesgaría a que me sacaran de esa escuela por nada.

Y así fue como terminé ahí, tuve una mala racha en el entrenamiento de arquería, lo único que quería era no saber nada del mundo así que no te mentiré, tome hasta perderme a mí mismo, no solía hacerlo tan seguido pero ese día los de mi clase iban a irse a beber como cada noche y se me hizo fácil seguirles el juego.

Debo decir que esa noche fue una versión de película, ya sabes, empiezas bebiendo con tus amigos en cierto bar, rodeado de luces de colores, música estridente y litros de alcohol en todas presentaciones, pero al final terminas recostado en la tumba del "Sr. William Hoodey Padre", entonces despiertas y te preguntas qué demonios paso para que terminarás en el cementerio local.

Pues yo estaba en esa situación, no me preocupaba porque sabía que al día siguiente podría consultarlo con mis compañeros, eso asumiendo que alguno hubiese estado lo bastante sobrio como para recordar algo.

En fin que en ese momento estaba tan mareado que solo me apetecía quedarme ahí y tratar de descifrar las fechas marcadas en la tumba, pero el chico que cargaba con una mochila y una maleta alargada además de una lámpara se me hizo más interesante que mi nuevo amigo "William el muerto".

Quitando las náuseas que me causo el café azucarado que me ofreció de un terno, fue una de las noches más interesantes, y no, por desgracia el chico no se dedicaba a asaltar las tumbas como yo me esperaba, era algo mucho más inusual que eso. Era un astrónomo.

Agradecí recordar todo lo del astrónomo al día siguiente, el chico parecía muy preparado por lo que asumí que hacía eso muy seguido, supe que si tenía suerte me lo encontraría de nuevo en el cementerio si iba por ahí una que otra noche, yo buscaba un nuevo entretenimiento y ese chico prometía tenerlo. Para mi buena suerte inmediatamente al día siguiente lo encontré de nuevo.

Alfred F. Jones era tan apasionado con las estrellas que me causaba una especie de envidia y tranquilidad, su afición era similar a la mía, ambas requerían una precisión y esfuerzo increíble, la diferencia era que Alfred se divertía siendo libre en lo que hacía, yo no era libre, tenía que aguantar regaños cada vez fallaba un tiro y eso estaba a punto de acabar con mi amor a la arquería.

Pero aquella segunda noche me bastó para retomar mi propósito, Sagitario, también llamada el arquero era una constelación hermosa, de las más bellas que yo había visto y eso bastó para quedarme prendado de las estrellas, el arquero guiaba el camino de los perdidos, esa noche me hizo encontrar el camino que debía seguir.

No me llevó mucho volver a las prácticas y toleré los reclamos por haberlas abandonado casi una semana entera, además volví más enfocado que nunca, imaginaba siempre que disparaba mi flecha al cielo, siempre hacía la constelación de Sagitario.

Los días seguían pasando y yo seguía volviendo a ese lugar, como si Alfred fuese Júpiter y yo un simple satélite perdido que pasaba a su lado, su magnetismo me atraía inevitablemente. Las estrellas se convirtieron en un refugio para mí también.

¿Cómo definirte a Alfred?

Bien, imagina todas las estrellas del cielo reunidas en una sola persona, eso era Alfred, un manojo de estrellas brillantes y distintas la una de la otra, necesitabas millones de años luz para comprenderlo y alcanzarlo del todo, para descubrir todos sus cambios.

Como todo en el cielo a mí me parecía que Alfred era inalcanzable, pero de un momento a otro Alfred me habló tanto de las estrellas que al mirarlas a través del telescopio me parecían más cercanas, al igual que él.

Fue en una lluvia de estrellas cuando él bajo desde el cielo y aterrizo junto a mí para llevarme con él o quedarse a mi lado. No lo sabía en ese momento pero quería descubrirlo.

Ese día, mientras estábamos hombro con hombro Alfred mencionó que yo le gustaba más que las estrellas que caían del cielo, el mejor cumplido que, en mi opinión, te podía hacer un astrónomo.

.

.

.

—Concéntrate Arthur… Mañana son las preliminares, estoy seguro de que no habrá otro arquero más preciso que tú, pero no pierdas el blanco de vista…—

Mi maestro ya me conocía, sabía de antemano que yo perdía el enfoque a la primera, la arquería era el único deporte en donde tus emociones contaban más que nada, si perdías de vista por un segundo el blanco tú flecha jamás llegaría a ahí.

Era una ley que te mantuvieras equilibrado emocionalmente para tirar con arco, solo asentí y el maestro dio por concluida la práctica, ya era tarde, apenas y tendría tiempo para ir por mis cosas y encontrarme con Alfred en el cementerio.

No era la primera vez que salía con alguien pero se sentía como si lo fuera, el día anterior nos habíamos despedido como siempre, pero con la certeza de que éramos algo más.

No, no nos habíamos besado, ni tampoco habíamos dicho más que aquel simple "me gustas" pero te diré, si alguien te dice que le gustas en medio de una lluvia de estrellas las palabras se transformaran solas en algo más fuerte. En algo capaz de inundarte el corazón.

Alfred ya estaba ahí cuando llegué, ajustando el telescopio como siempre, intente asustarlo como solía hacerlo al verlo tan ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, pero me notó antes de poder acercarme lo suficiente.

—Arthur…— Murmuró con un sonrojo y como si fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, sentí un vuelco en el estómago solo por eso.

—Hola…— Los nervios del día anterior me invadieron de pronto, nunca me había esperado que Alfred me quisiera de esa manera pero me iba dando cuenta que no había sido solo un sueño. Y en mi mente se formó la inevitable pregunta ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Sabes que constelación quieres ver hoy? — Esa pregunta era habitual entre nosotros, desde que me reunía con Alfred todas las noches en el cementerio él me preguntaba por constelaciones que quisiera ver y al final de la noche me las mostraba en el telescopio.

—Sagitario…— Respondí sin dudarlo, él me miró extrañado, sabía lo que pensaba, pero igualmente asintió y comenzó a buscar con su telescopio.

—¿Tanto te gusta esa constelación? —Sonreí un poco con la pregunta.

—Sí, me gusta mucho…— Contesté con calma mientras colocaba una cobija junto a la de Alfred, la coloque de tal manera que estuviera justo al lado de la suya, aun con el riesgo de saber que estaríamos hombro a hombro de nuevo.

—¿Cómo vas con la arquería?— Me observó desde el telescopio y yo me senté en la cobija sobre el césped, no me sorprendió la pregunta, apenas le había mencionado aquello y Alfred había mostrado un entusiasmo increíble con ese tema en especial.

—Mañana son las preliminares, iré a concursar…— Alfred se me quedó mirando con sorpresa y yo solo pude sonreír con timidez, la verdad es que había estado pensando en cómo decírselo durante toda la tarde, quería que Alfred me viera pero no sabía cómo pedírselo.

—¿Puedo ir a verte? — La pregunta fue tan directa que solo pude sentirme aliviado, Alfred leía mis pensamientos al parecer.

—Por supuesto, necesitaré una estrella fugaz de la suerte ahí…— Alfred sonrió iluminando todo en mi interior, había algo extraño con la sonrisa de Alfred, realmente irradiaba una luz tan grande que era capaz de iluminar todo aún con la oscuridad que nos rodeara.

—Apuesto a que eres muy bueno…— Se sentó a mi lado y me deleite con la peligrosa cercanía de nuestros hombros.

—Eso ya lo veremos mañana— Murmuré con una sonrisa tranquila, el simple hecho de haber calificado para el concurso ya era un logro para mí, no iba a preocuparme si fallaba o no, la arquería para mí era más que un concurso.

Esa noche Alfred me abrazo un poco y estuvimos toda la noche discutiendo los puntos importantes de la arquería, lo que los jueces calificaban, la posición correcta de un arquero, las características de Sagitario en la astrología y el cómo me afectarían a mí estas estrellas.

Al día siguiente me sentía más ligero que antes y en el calentamiento sentía como si el arco fuera otra parte de mí.

Mi maestro no se cansaba de repetirme que me relajara y estuviera enfocado en todo momento, cuando al fin llegó mi turno para tirar todos los de mi grupo se tensaron, yo busqué con la mirada a mi estrella entre el público, no me llevo ni dos segundos encontrar los ojos azules observándome, solo a mí.

Estaba mejor que nunca, por ello había calificado para entrar al concurso escolar de arquería, desde que me puse en posición, el peso de la pulsera en mi muñeca se sentía bien, era como un ancla que guiaba a mi mano hasta dejarla en la posición exacta, las plumas de la flecha me rozaban los dedos recordándome la sensación de la mano de Alfred enlazada con la mía.

También rozaban mis labios y con eso me bastaba para imaginar lo que sería besar a Alfred en algún momento.

Respiré hondo imaginando la fragancia de la noche, el aroma del café de Alfred y mi té de vainilla mezclados, el aroma del césped y del cielo nocturno.

Alfred estaba ahí, enlazando su mano con la mía, ayudándome a apuntar mi arco como si ajustara su telescopio hacía alguna estrella de Sagitario.

Afloje la cuerda y la flecha salió disparada directa hacia el centro del blanco, el público aplaudió y yo me preparé para el siguiente tiro, tenía que realizar tres tiros en la primera ronda y los más cercanos al centro serían los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda, con el tiro que acaba de lograr estaba más que asegurado mi pase a la siguiente etapa.

Al siguiente tiro Alfred estaba ahí de nuevo, en mi mente, en las emociones y sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

El segundo tiro también dio en el centro, sonreí y pase al siguiente, me moría por ver los ojos de Alfred de nuevo, pero me resistí, quería dar al centro de nuevo y entonces sí, levantar la mirada y descubrir cómo me miraba en esos momentos.

Era gracioso que siempre que tensaba el arco la gente del publico hacía un silencio tal que parecía que dejaban todos de respirar al tiempo y cuando soltaba la flecha todos soltaban un suspiro de alivio, solo eran un segundo pero el arquero lo sentía, él tenía el poder de controlar la respiración de todos los espectadores.

Solté la flecha y como si fueran atraídas de forma magnética la flecha se hundió justo en el centro, todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos, giré la mirada y Alfred me dio una mirada que solo reservaba para sus descubrimientos más fascinantes en el telescopio, me había descubierto, quizá para él yo era alguna especie de estrella nueva y rara en el cielo, yo estaba ardiendo solo con esos ojos sobre mí, siempre había deseado que él me mirara de esa forma.

Nos dieron un receso y la mitad de este estuve escuchado la euforia de mis compañeros y profesor, logré escapar de todo el alboroto solo un segundo para ir a encontrarme con Alfred.

—Traía esto para darte suerte pero ahora veo que no la necesitas…— Me extendió la mano y descubrí otra placa como la que colgaba en mi muñeca, la placa que me había dado en mi cumpleaños tenía grabada la constelación de Tauro, mi signo zodiacal, pero esta nueva placa que me ofrecía tenía grabado, por supuesto, Sagitario.

—Bueno, te dije que iba a necesitar toda la suerte ¿Me ayudas?— Le extendí mi muñeca para que la colocara junto a la otra, noté lo nervioso que estaba mientras la ensartaba.

—Eres una estrella de Sagitario Arthur, no necesitas la suerte— Alfred acarició mi mejilla y me dio de nuevo esa mirada que podría solo compararse con el calor del sol.

—Aunque no me lo creas acertar así no es sencillo y menos con la presión de saber que los otros competidores también pueden dar en el blanco…—

—Tienes razón, pero te notó muy tranquilo—

—Eso es porque tú estás aquí, sé que tendré suerte junto a mi estrella fugaz— Alfred sonrió de nuevo de esa forma deslumbrante y me abrazó en lo que me pareció un impulso, él era el nuevo centro de mi universo y ser sostenido entre sus brazos era como descubrir otro planeta, uno en donde solo existíamos los dos.

—Te daré la suerte que tú quieras, la que necesites para ganar…— Sus palabras se colaron en mi oído y mi cuerpo anticipaba ya mis pensamientos, mis dedos me delataron aferrándose a la ropa de Alfred y mi corazón dándose cuenta de que no podría salir de mi pecho se dedicó a llamar a gritos al de Alfred.

—Espero que no solo sea palabrería Jones— Moví mi cabeza hasta dejarla en el ángulo perfecto, me avergonzaba pedirlo en voz alta, confiaba en que Alfred lo entendiera.

Lo entendió.

Siempre había pensado que nuestro primer beso ocurriría bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas, cuando estuviéramos solo él y yo, pero el que fuera diferente no quería decir que no fuera perfecto, justo como yo había imaginado, una mezcla entre acertar en el centro del blanco y ver una lluvia de estrellas.

Tuve que volver después de eso, el concurso seguía corriendo, pero yo solo podía pensar en la unión de sus labios con los míos, mis compañeros había fallado en la ronda anterior así que sería el único en participar esta vez, el maestro intento hablar conmigo para motivarme, el habló pero yo no escuché. Estaba más interesado en recrear el beso con Alfred una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Cuando volví a ser el centro de atención noté que de entre toda la gente yo solo era capaz de ver a Alfred, nadie más me miraba como él así que no había necesidad de mirar a nadie más.

Solo Alfred y mi blanco, no fallé ni un solo tiro y cuando el concurso acabo la victoria me supo al café y el té de todas las noches, quizás al chocolate que compartíamos de vez en cuando, a los labios de Alfred pegados a los míos.

Esa noche Alfred por supuesto me sorprendió llevando una tarta de fresas por la noche, acompañado por el indispensable chocolate, una celebración que me supo mejor incluso que la de mi escuela y la de mis padres, solo porque el cielo nocturno estaba ahí y nosotros teníamos un telescopio para observarlo de cerca.

—Hoy estuviste impresionante…— Murmuró Alfred a mi lado, yo fingí frío como excusa para acercarme más a él, ese día me sentía electrificado, como si todo fuera posible.

—Tuve la suerte de mi lado— Le mostré mi pulsera y los dijes hicieron un tintineo agradable al golpearse uno con otro.

—Estuve apoyándote con todo el corazón…—Alfred aprovechó que tenía elevada mi mano para unirla con la de él, de nuevo ocurrió ese choque eléctrico que siempre me pasaba cuando se trataba de él, de sus dedos, de su toque.

—Espero ese apoyo si llegó a las nacionales…—Murmuré intentando sonar serio, Alfred me miró con esa devoción bien clara en sus ojos azules.

—Ni aunque el fenómeno más increíble y raro estuviese pasando en el cielo ese día te dejaría solo en el concurso…— Con solo esas palabras miles de estrellas danzaron por mi cuerpo, Alfred era simplemente maravilloso.

—Es bueno saberlo, solo así podré dar en el centro— No mentía, solo así podría tener el valor de enfrentarme al blanco y acertar ahí.

—Arthur… No te lo pedí correctamente y aunque ya es tarde quiero hacerlo ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, ser más que amigos?— El rostro me ardió inevitablemente y aunque quería esconder de nuevo mi cara considere que era justo responderle antes a Alfred.

—B-bien…— Aunque quise decir algo más que eso las emociones no me dejaban hacerlo, presioné la mano de Alfred como una manera de que esos sentimientos que tenía por él pudieran transmitirse de la forma en la que yo deseaba. De nuevo lo entendió.

Entonces el beso del que te había hablado antes ocurrió, uno bajo el cielo estrellado, en ese lugar donde solo estábamos él y yo, un beso con sabor a café y a té de vainilla y si me lo preguntas, el mejor de todos los besos existentes.

Solo las estrellas sabían de esa nueva relación que teníamos, y esa noche quizás estaban brillando gracias a ese amor, porque al elevar la mirada al cielo me parecieron más brillantes que nunca.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes que hay una constelación que habla de una leyenda de amor justo sobre Sagitario? — Preguntó Alfred algunos días después, nuestra relación iba bien, a veces peleábamos por cosas absurdas pero hacer las paces para encontrarnos cada noche era perfecto, por mi parte no podía despegar la mirada de aquellas estrellas que me habían unido al fin a Alfred y que seguían acercándome a él noche a noche.

—¿En serio, cuál? — El simple hecho de mirar constelaciones ya me parecía romántico y nunca había escuchado algo como una constelación dedicada al amor, lo cual era un error grave, quizás si existiera algo así la gente miraría más seguido las estrellas aunque solo fuera una técnica de conquista.

—Su nombre correcto es "Águila"… pero la leyenda dice que eran dos enamorados a los que el padre de ella dejo en el cielo, y como condición para verse solo una vez al año tenían que cruzar un río… tanto era su amor que las aves los ayudan haciendo un puente con sus plumas para que ellos puedan encontrarse, el río que los separa es la Vía Láctea…— Señaló a un punto en el cielo, ubiqué la Vía Láctea ahí y sonreí feliz con la historia, era simple y bella, tal como eran las estrellas.

—¿No hay alguna que hablé sobre un Arquero y un Astrónomo? — Alfred soltó unas risas sinceras.

—Me temo que no hay ninguna, pero está bien, no me gustaría quedar limitado a verte solo una vez al año, eso sería terrible~— Tuve que estar de acuerdo con ese señalamiento, yo tampoco deseaba un amor tan dramático como el de esas leyendas.

Quería a Alfred por ser tan simple y maravilloso, por haberme mostrado el verdadero valor de las estrellas y por haberme mostrado la constelación que me hizo recobrar el amor a la arquería. Quería un amor tranquilo, un amor sincero y duradero, que nuestros días juntos fueran tantos como las estrellas en el cielo.

.

.

.

Unos años después, Alfred logró entrar en una universidad donde había una carrera especializada en astronomía, yo fui a la misma universidad, pero no, no entre a su misma carrera, entre a literatura, algo tranquilo que me gustaba.

Seguí en la arquería también, y aunque las prácticas eran mucho más pesadas y severas mi amor por el arco no se iba. Mucha gente pensaba que por haber ganado el campeonato nacional las cosas terminarían para mí, pero no, ese fue el inicio, de ahí fui a concursar a nivel mundial y aunque me gustaría decir que me fue de maravilla sería una mentira, me faltaba preparación, pero no era tan grave, el mundo todavía tenía los ojos puestos en mí y mi profesor lo intentaría año con año, eso me había advertido.

Esa noche le pedí a Alfred que me mostrara al arquero de nuevo, sabía que cuando tenía un mal día en las prácticas le pedía esa constelación.

—¿Tanto te gusta esa constelación? — Siempre me hacía esa pregunta, yo estaba acostumbrado a responder un sí rotundo, pero esa noche me quede callado un rato.

—Es mi constelación favorita— Alfred me miró con sorpresa y me dio una sonrisa, ya lo sabe.

—Eres muy bueno tirando Arthur, creo que esa constelación lo sabe bien…— Sonreí un poco, Alfred tenía las palabras perfectas para regresarme los ánimos.

—No es mi constelación favorita por el arco…— Le sonreí de vuelta, su rostro se llenó de curiosidad.

Te diré esto, quien te diga que salir con un universitario no es tan genial, es porque no se ha cruzado con alguien como Alfred, cuando su rostro adoptaba ese aire pensativo las piernas se me ponían como la gelatina, me entraban unas ganas inmensas de retirar sus lentes y besarlo solo para cortar el flujo de sus pensamientos de un solo intento.

—¿Entonces por qué te gusta tanto? — Miré mi pulsera, las placas ya estaba algo desgastadas por los años que llevaba usándola, pero todavía se distinguían perfectamente las dos constelaciones talladas, Tauro y Sagitario.

—Porque fue la primera constelación que me mostraste y con ella quedé fascinado con lo hacías, sin esa constelación no hubiese venido una y otra vez— Expliqué ante esa mirada tan fascinante, Alfred por supuesto sonrió de inmediato con mis palabras.

—Entonces también será mi favorita a partir de ahora…— Declaró de lo más animado, me lleno el corazón de felicidad que dijera eso.

—No copees las decisiones de los demás, Jones, busca tu propia constelación favorita…—Murmuré haciéndome el ofendido, Alfred se divirtió con eso, ya me conocía bien y sabía que no hablaba en serio.

—Entonces tú serás mi constelación favorita~— Alfred entrelazó su mano con la mía, y de nuevo me pareció que nuestra unión era perfecta, tal como una flecha hundida en el centro del blanco.

—Yo no soy un montón de estrellas— Repliqué con una sonrisa ligera, Alfred me miró de lleno, su mirada viajo por cada parte de mi cuerpo, me sonrojé inevitablemente, no era la primera vez que me miraba de esa manera, siendo adultos me daba cuenta que esa mirada no tenía nada de inocencia, pero tampoco era algo que me molestará porque no se asemejaba nada a lo obsceno, todo lo contrario, me hacía sentir bien, como si quisiera mirar todo eso que mi ropa ocultaba debajo. Una mirada de deseo genuino y puro.

—Lo eres para mí, la constelación más hermosa que pude haber descubierto— Aseguró con tranquilidad después de haber recorrido todo lo que tenía a su vista de mí.

—Me miras como un telescopio— Alfred sonrió inevitablemente, yo suspiré porque su risa me causaba un cosquilleo placentero.

—Desearía poder examinar cada una de tus estrellas, ponerles nombre, soy un astrónomo afortunado porque solo yo podré tener ese descubrimiento en mis manos— Definitivamente por palabras así Alfred era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado.

—Demuéstrame que soy una constelación— Murmuré acerándome un poco más a él. Aceptó el reto gustoso.

—Tus manos sin duda son dos estrellas de Sagitario, tal como el arquero que estas destinado a ser— Me deposito un beso en cada mano, yo tuve que morderme el labio para no besarlo en ese mismo momento.

—Tu cabello debe ser una lluvia de estrellas, disperso y capaz de iluminar el cielo— Enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos de forma suave y los dejó ahí.

—Tus ojos pertenecen a Orión, unas gemas tan brillantes y únicas solo pueden pertenecer a la constelación más hermosa— Me miró a los ojos y me alegré de que me mirará así, comparándome con las estrellas más bellas del cielo.

—Tus labios deben pertenecer a Águila, cualquiera cruzaría un río solo por poderlos besar una vez al año— Sonreí un poco y me dio un casto beso, de esos como los que nos dábamos las primeras veces que nos besamos.

—Tu corazón es de Tauro… Una constelación firme y que atraviesa el firmamento con su fuerza, solo un verdadero Tauro podría dar en el blanco, solo un Tauro podría dar en el centro de un corazón…— Deslizó su mano sobre mi pecho y la dejó justo sobre el corazón.

—Te equivocas, mi corazón ya no es de Tauro, es tuyo…— Aseguré de inmediato, Alfred me abrazó en respuesta. —Mis cabellos, mis ojos, mi boca y mis manos solo te pertenecen a ti cazador de estrellas a medianoche— Eso era lo más cursi que podría decirle a Alfred, pero él había iniciado y yo debía defenderme de alguna manera para no quedarme atrás.

Alfred me dio una sonrisa entre coqueta y burlona, porque sabía que no era mi estilo decir algo como eso.

—¿Qué tipo de estrellas serías tú en el cielo? — Pregunté de pronto, me sonrió con cariño.

—Aquellas que estén muy cerca de las tuyas, Arthur— A veces creía que lo odiaba por hacerme amarlo tanto, no era justo, cuando encuentras a alguien más romántico que tú siempre te llevará la delantera, pero siempre tendría la respuesta correcta, siempre notaría lo que te sucede con una mirada y podrá arreglarlo con una palabra.

—Esa no es una respuesta justa, mañana tendrás que darme una lista detallada— Murmuré como una broma, Alfred asintió de acuerdo con el reto que le acaba de lanzar, aunque para él, que conoce el cielo mejor que nadie seguro que podría recitarme las estrellas en ese mismo instante y yo que lo acompañaba diariamente, también las sabía.

—Si fueras el sol, yo sería mercurio… si fueras mercurio, yo sería venus… si fueras venus, yo sería la tierra…—

—Ya, ya… y si yo fuera la tierra, tú serías marte ¿no? — Pesé a que Alfred ocultó su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro, lo escuché reírse un poco.

—No, si tú fueras la tierra, yo sería la luna…— Murmuró con esa voz rebosante de alegría, siempre tenía la respuesta correcta.

—¿Y si yo fuera Plutón? — Lo probé, Alfred fingió pensarlo, pero lo sabía, él solo aprovechaba ese momento para distraerse y provocarme un poco con caricias y besos.

—Entonces regresaríamos y yo sería Neptuno…—No pude evitar reír por lo sencillo que era todo, Alfred siempre tratando de seguirme ¿Pero, a dónde? Yo ya era completamente suyo.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que pienso que eres Júpiter? — Levantó la cabeza y se distanció solo lo suficiente para mirarme sin soltarme del abrazo.

—¿Júpiter? ¿Por qué? — Me dio por acariciar su rostro, por plantarle ese beso que llevaba anhelando toda la noche, Alfred lo aceptó sin resistencia alguna.

—Eres un astrónomo, piensa en las cualidades de Júpiter y lo sabrás… Te daré una pista, yo era un satélite que pasó a tú lado— Alfred sonrió como nunca y volvió a hundir su rostro donde antes, un suspiro me trepó por el cuello y se instaló en mi oído.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo? — Ambos soltamos algunas carcajadas divertidas. —No me importa ser el planeta más grande y genial del sistema solar o ser una simple estrella del cielo, mientras tú sigas siendo atraído hacía mí, yo seré lo que tenga que ser aquí en la tierra o allá en el universo entero—

—Lo haces muy bien siendo solo tú…—

Y si te lo preguntas, ese no es el final, mi historia quizás terminó pero inició una nueva, una historia de dos.

Esto solo es la razón por la que me enamoré de Júpiter, de esas estrellas cercanas al Arquero, al Águila y Orión, de esa extraña constelación llamada Alfred F. Jones.

Fui atrapado en su campo magnético, y si yo fuese Sagitario mi arco siempre estaría apuntando a su corazón, él era mi blanco, ese que no debía perder de vista ni un segundo.

Porque si él era capaz de seguirme por todo el universo, yo sería capaz de cambiar las reglas y detenerme solo para que él pudiera alcanzarme y permanecer a mi lado.

El amor quizás sea un montón de estrellas, el amor quizás solo sea una constelación. Pero aunque las estrellas no son eternas, brillan durante miles y miles de años.

El amor es la constelación que me cambio y no me arrepiento de ello.

 _El cielo nocturno una vez gobernó mi imaginación._

 _Ahora giró los cuadrantes con cuidadoso cálculo._

 _Después de un tiempo, pensé que nunca te encontraría._

 _Me convencí de que nunca te encontraría._

 _Cuando te vi de pronto._

…

 _Al principio pensé que eras una constelación._

 _Hice un mapa de tus estrellas, entonces tuve una revelación:_

 _Eres tan hermoso como infinito. Eres el universo en el que estoy indefenso._

…

 _Como un telescopio._

 _Te traeré tan cerca._

 _Hasta que no haya espacio en medio._

 _Y de pronto te veo._

…

 _Y de pronto te veo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _¿Alguna vez les he dicho que escribir cusiladas me da picazón? Pues, adivinen quién se limó las uñas en el cuerpo XDDD_

 _Ok ya, dejando el drama de lado, diré algo bonito e interesante._

 _Me da mucha gracia tomarme tan en serio esto (los fics en general) que ahí me tienen leyendo página tras páginas del significado de las estrellas, de constelaciones, de planetas, del universo entero, mientras escuchó a Sleeping at last día, tarde y noche._

 _No me quejó, aprendo cosas bonitas que están ahí frente a nuestros ojos y muchas veces no las vemos, terminé enamorándome del universo y en honor a esta historia sé que cada vez que levanté mí vista al cielo veré algo más que simples estrellas._

 _Ojala y mis letras sean suficientes para transmitirles un fragmento de ese sentimiento que me inundó a mí mientras escribía esto. Ojala que un día el arquero les señale el camino cuando se sientan perdidos o perdidas._

 _Dos detalles, uno, Júpiter es mi canción favorita de Sleeping at last por eso no pude evitar el guiñó, pero investigando descubrí que Alfred si podría ser comparado con Júpiter por muchos detalles._

 _Dos, la canción del final, por supuesto no puede ser otra que Venus, no me resistí a poner unos fragmentos de ella, les va perfecto~_

 _Y eso es todo, mensaje para la dueña de este fic._

 _ **Alma:**_

" _Libra es tu constelación por el mes de tu nacimiento, la balanza y la representación de justicia, creo que va bien contigo, me has mostrado muchos lados tuyos, todos bien equilibrados y bellos._

 _Desde tú nacimiento, Alfred debió amarte por representar algo que él valora tanto, un Hero sin justicia no es Hero completamente._

 _Estoy segura que tus manos deben pertenecer a Orión, dos estrellas brillantes y bellas solo pueden ser de ahí, brillantes en la escritura, en el rol, en el fandom y en el universo entero._

 _No dejes que esa luz se apague nunca._

 _Esta constelación nació gracias a ese brillo inmenso que desprendes."_


End file.
